Where Did We Go Wrong?
by RoleModel2
Summary: Last Chapter.
1. Friends Department

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG. I wish I did thou! It would be a nice Christmas present. **

Enjoy.

JAG Head Quarters

**1530 Local**

"Sturgis." Harm calls out after seeing Sturgis walk towards Mac's office. Sturgis looks up from his file at Harm when he hears his name. Harm waves the file in his hand with a huge smile and strolls across the bullpen grinning.

"You got it!" Sturgis exclaims loudly and ripping the folder out of Harm's hand.

"Told you I would." Harm replies with a smile, but soon his smile fades when Colonel Sarah Mackenzie strolls up to him. "Colonel."

"Don't look to happy to see me." Mac says sarcastically then looks at the folder Sturgis is holding guiltily. Pointing to the folder Mac asks. "What's that?"

"Nothing." Sturgis states protectively.

"Let me see it."

"_Mmaacccc_." Harm says dragging out her name lazily.

"Your not bringing car magazines to work again are you Commander?" Mac asks, eyebrows raised and eyeing Harm carefully. About to open his mouth, Petty Officer Coates cuts off Harm.

"Sir, Ma'am, the General wants to see you both." Coates announces nodding at them both.

"Thank you Coates, we'll be right in." Harm says dismissing her. Sturgis laughs and walks back to his office.

"What'd you do this time?" Mac questions smirking.

"Oh no Colonel, I may've been the one that got in trouble with the Admiral, but I think it's your turn now with our new C.O." Harm informs her as they walk to the General's office. Mac rolls her eyes and walks into the General's office with Harm closely following behind.

**Same Place**

**1600 Local **

"You just had to mention my dead husband!" Mac yells as soon as Harm closes the door to her office.

"Mac, I didn't mean to…it just came up." Harm desperately tries to explain.

"How does 'Mac knows a lot about this subject' come up when a son kills his C.O. as defense?" Mac question aggravated.

"Mac, it has to do with the same concept, you killed your husband out of self—"

"No, it doesn't! The subject has nothing to do with me, and I shouldn't have been brought up." Mac protests waving her hands in the air wildly.

"No need to get all defensive Mac." Harm mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Mac asks glaring at him.

"Listen, I was just explaining that you know where your client is coming from." Harm explains, taking a step towards her desk.

"It wasn't necessary Harm."

"True, but the General seemed interested." Harm points out then cringes once he realized what he said.

"He's interested because he's trying to catch me screw up again like in Hawaii!" Mac yells' frustrated; sitting down she closes her eyes and leans back in her chair.

"Mac, I'm sorry—"

"Sometimes sorry doesn't do the job." Mac clarifies quietly. Nodding Harm rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Commander, can I speak to you for a moment?" Bud asks peeking his head through the door. Harm about to protest gets cut off by Mac.

"Just go Commander, there's nothing else you can do here." Mac says sighing and looking at a file, pretending to read the text on it.

"Mac…"

"Go." Sighing Harm runs a hand through his hair and leaves closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door shuts Mac rubs her face in her hands and mumbles. "Damnit."

**Bull Pen – JAG Head Quarters  
1730 Local**

"Sir if you stare at her door any longer, I'm sure you'll be able to see through it." Bud says patting Harm on the back, who had been standing about 50 feet away from her door for an hour.

"Huh?" Harm asks dazed. Sighing Bud walks to his office. Sighing himself, Harm walks into his office and sits down at his desk. Leaning back into his chair he gazes through his window at Mac who happened to be talking on the phone with someone. Laughing a bit as he sees the frustrated look appear on her face Harm turn his attention to the meaningless paperwork on his desk. Moment later he hears a knock on his door.

"You okay buddy? You look a little lost." Sturgis points out sitting in one of the chairs that lay before Harm's desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't understand things…" Harm says trailing off and waving his hand in the air.

"Things…like?"

"Nothing that concerns you particularly." Harm explains becoming angry at himself.

"It's not like she won't forgive you Harm." Sturgis says standing up. "You guys have fought before."

"Not the point, I'm sick of doing this over and over again." Harm mumbles into his hands. Shaking his head Sturgis sighs.

"Your pathetic."

"Excuse me?" Harm says standing up. "I don't think your one to talk, go find someone else to boss around Sturgis, I've had enough of you."

"You know just because you can't handle the truth doesn't mean that you have to be angry with me. That was my job Harm, I was the replacement, get over the fact that your not always top pick, or number one." Sturgis shouts then leaves.

"Just great!" Harm yells throwing his pen against the wall.

"COMMANDER MY OFFICE NOW!" The General yells extremely loud and angry. Rushing over to his office, Harm stands at attention. "Commander are you picking fights with my officers?"

"No Sir', not entirely." Harm answers staring straight ahead.

"What do you mean 'not entirely'?" The General questions loudly, standing in Harm's face.

"Well Sir', I'm not doing to well in the friends department sir'"

"Does the Navy pay you to be friends with these people Commander?"

"No sir' but I would like to be."

"Commander I suggest you keeping your personal life out of my building or I will personally see to it that your butt is sent to the nearest ice berg. Dismissed!" The General yells in Harm's face. Harm turning on his heel says Aye Aye and does an about face turn towards the door. As soon as he hears the door slam behind him Harm runs his hand down his face.

"Commander—"

"Not now Petty Officer." Harm mumbles walking to his office.

TBC—For sure.


	2. Smooth Rabb

**Chapter 2- Where Did We Go Wrong?**

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Enjoy My Friends.

**Next Day  
1345 Local  
JAG Head Quarters**

"Commander?" Bud asks as he sees Harm sitting on the ground in Harm's office doorway.

"Yes Bud." Harm says standing up. Shaking his head Bud walks away towards his own office. Sighing Harm walks into his office and sits down.

"Harm." Mac says leaning against Harm's doorframe and watching Harm.

"Hm?" Harm questions looking up. Sighing Mac walks in and shuts the door. Harm shrugs.

"Since we are partnered together on this case, I recommend we either, resolve this problem now, or put it behind us till the case is over." Mac suggests sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Harm's desk.

"How about we just put this behind us _forever._" Harm proposes while he rubs the back of his neck.

"Not an option." Mac states looking down briefly. Returning her gaze to Harm, Mac gives a small smile. "You and me are always going to be like this."

"No, listen, I'm…. I'm sorry." Harm mumbles softly.

"Excuse Me?" Mac asks, shocked that Harmon Rabb is apologizing, but soon enough it fades.

"You heard me." Harm states staring Mac down.

"If you mean it say it again."

"Come on Mac, you heard me, just leave it." Harm says standing up. Mac stands up as well and walks in front of him.

"Say it."

"No, I already did."

"Harm, for gods sake, stop being a stubborn pig for 5 minutes, it's just you and me Harm, no one else." Mac says pleadingly but angry.

"Mac, how about you stop acting like a child." Harm shots then runs his hand down his face. Mac shocked, stands there staring at Harm with disbelief.

"_Me? You say I'm acting like a child_?" Mac asks furious. "You're the one who can't say I'm sorry twice!"

"Mac…"

"Commander...talk to me when you grow up." Mac says angrily and walks out of his office.

"Mac!" Harm yells after her. Running out of his office he watches as Mac slams her door shut. "Just fabulous Rabb. Just fabulous."  
**  
TBC—Definitely.  
**


	3. Your Heart Is Racing

**Chapter 3- Where Did We Go Wrong?**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own JAG

About the Hawaii remark my friend was typing this as I talked on the first chapter and she didn't know where Okinawa was so she just put Hawaii. I apologize, it seems someone got confused off that statement.

And about the sir' thing… force of habit. Sorry.

On we go. (Don't worry I typed this one myself, I was just lazy that day.)

**Same Day**

**1530 Local**

"Commander!" The General yells from his office. Sighing Harm stands up and walks over. Standing at attention Harm notices Mac sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the General's desk. "Have a seat, now it's come to my attention that the Colonel feels that she should, or you Commander, be removed from the case due to…."

"Sir?" Harm questions looking over at Mac briefly.

"It seems you two aren't getting along at the moment." The General explains looking from Harm to Mac. "But I think you two can resolve this problem if you both act somewhat mature about the situation."

"I agree sir, I tried to tell—"

"Commander. Shut up." The General says rubbing his fingers against his forehead. "I want both of you to go into one of your offices, or go to someone's house and do something that resembles talking to fix this problem."

"We already tried—"

"Try it again Commander. Dismissed!"

Outside The General's Office 

"My Apartment, 1800, don't be late." Mac utters walking past Harm.

**1758 Local**

Mac's Apartment 

"Mac!" Harm yells knocking on her door.

"Coming." Mac shouts from her bedroom. Walking to the door Mac stops and checks herself in the mirror, then laughs when she realizes what she is doing.

"Mac!"

"Okay, okay." Mac says laughing. Opening the door Mac gives a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Harm replies with a soft smile.

"Come in." Mac utters moving out of the doorway.

"Thanks." Harm responds as he walks in.

"Take a seat, I'll be right back I just need to get a sweatshirt on its pretty cold outside." Mac explains as she walks towards her room.

"Sounds good." Harm mumbles sitting down on the couch. While waiting for Mac Harm picks up one of the pictures off her coffee table and smiles. "I remember when this was taken."

"Huh?" Mac inquires walking over and sitting next to harm on the couch.

"A.J's fourth birthday, when Harriet took a picture of me and you trying to smash a balloon between us." Harm explains as he runs his fingers down the cold glass that covered the picture.

"Yeah, that was fun." Mac whispers giving a halfhearted smile as she remembers how they won cause Harm fell on top of her causing the balloon to pop.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harm asks watching the snow slowly fall down from the sky.

"It's freezing out there"

"Wear a jacket."

"You don't have a thick one."

"I'll live." Harm shrugs.

"Lets go then."

"Alright. Lets."

"Fine, but were gonna talk while were out there." Mac states standing up.

"Deal." Harm affirms with his flyboy grin.

In The Park On The Path 

"It's cold." Mac says as she wraps her arms around herself tightly. Harm nods and watches as when Mac talked a small puff of moist air floated off into the night sky.

"Want my jacket?" Harm asks, moving his gaze from the ground to her.

"Then you would freeze." Mac points out. Harm shrugs and stays silent. "We should start talking now."

"Okay."

"Look at me." Mac demands stopping. Harm looks up at her. "Me and you have to work this out whether you want to or not."

"I want to Mac, it's just hard." Harm tries to explain.

"Why is it hard Harm?" Mac asks searching his eyes for some sort of answer.

"Cause..."

"Cause why, 'cause' isn't going to do it for me."

"Cause…cause everything between you and me is hard Mac." Harm expresses loudly. Sighing Mac runs her glove-covered hand down her face.

"Then let's try and fix that." Mac suggests as she rubs her hands together. Harm smiles half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry." Harm says a little above a whisper. Mac smiles and nods.

"It's not that hard to say." Mac replies smirking.

"I mean it." Harm expresses sternly.

"Where did we go wrong?" Mac asks softly.

"I don't know."

"Simple enough."

"Seems that way, but it isn't in so many ways." Harm explains looking up at the snow-filled sky. "What do you want out of life Mac?"

"So many things that are seemly out of reach." Mac responds with a small chuckle. "I guess what I want most is to just have a family."

"You have one, here at JAG." Harm points out looking at her carefully.

"I know, but what I want is when I come home I want my husband to be there waiting for me, and when he sees me I want him to pick me up and wrap me around in his arms, then here my kids playing upstairs or even fighting with each other." Mac says laughing at the end.

"You can have any man you want Mac." Harm clarifies smiling at her.

"Yeah, but it seems I won't get the one I want." Mac says sighing.

"Oh, why is that?" Harm questions turning to face her.

"I don't know, me and him never seem to be able to work things out between us." Mac explains looking up at the stars.

"Try harder." Harm states simply. Mac laughs.

"Not that easy."

"Then let's make it that easy." Harm states softly looking over at her.

"Can we?" Mac questions looking into Harm's eyes.

"I want to at least try."

"I don't want to lose what we have."

"We won't."

"How do you know Harm?" Mac asks pleadingly.

"Listen, I'm just as scared as you are Mac, this is treading on thin ice for me and you, but I want this Sarah." Harm whispers after he takes a step so he is right in front of her.

"You're always right here." Mac says after she places Harm's hand over her heart. Leaning in Harm keeps his hand over Mac's heart and puts his lips close to her ear.

"I love you." Harm whispers his lips brushing against her ear as she talks. Pulling his head back a little to look at her face, Harm notices that Mac eyes are closed. Whispering Harm says, "Open your eyes."

"I can't." Mac whispers huskily. Slowly Mac's eyes open.

"Wasn't so hard." Harm whispers his lips brushing hers as he speaks. Smiling he whispers, "Your heart is racing."

"Cause you're so close to me." Mac whispers huskily. Mac closes the last gap between them and their lips touch causing Harm to let out a small, barely traceable, moan. Smiling as they break apart Mac clasps his hand in hers. "Let's go home."

**The End.**

_HARM AND MAC FOREVER!!!!!_


End file.
